1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil change equipment, more particularly one, which includes an oil barrel, an oil-collecting pan, and an conduit communicating with the insides of the oil barrel and the oil-collecting pan, thus allowing drained oil received with the pan to flow into the oil barrel directly and allowing drained oil in the pan to be directly drawn into the oil barrel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional oil change equipment, which is used for receiving drained oil in oil change, includes an oil barrel, a hollow supporting rod secured on top of the oil barrel, an oil-collecting pan supported on an upper end of the hollow supporting rod. The hollow supporting rod communicates with both the insides of the oil barrel and the oil-collecting pan. In changing oil of a small vehicle, first the vehicle is lifted off the ground with a jack, and next the oil change equipment is moved so that the oil-collecting pan is right under the oil outlet of the vehicle; thus, oil drained from the vehicle will flow into the oil barrel directly through the oil-collecting pan. However, the oil change equipment can't be used in changing oil of a large vehicle because a large vehicle can't be lifted with a jack, and because the oil change equipment is too heavy and large to be moved into and out of a repair pit in a garage; in changing oil, first a person drives the vehicle to such a position so that the oil outlet of the vehicle is right above a repair pit, and next he positions a collecting pan in the repair pit and right under the oil outlet to received oil drained from the vehicle, and finally he takes the collecting pan out of the repair pit and pours the oil into an oil barrel. However, while the collecting pan is being moved from the repair pit to the oil barrel, the oil is prone to spill out of the collecting pan, and make the ground very greasy and slippery, causing a lot of inconvenience.